


Blurring Lines

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Episode: s01e11 Colonial Day, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You should write a fic that involves both the dress and the towel. A re-do of Colonial Day where Kara doesn't end up frakking the Colonial Vice President.</p>
<p>For afrakaday, because I think birthdays should last at least a week.  :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurring Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afrakaday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrakaday/gifts).



“Lower, Lee.”  At his startled look, she said, “The VP’s coming over here again.  Can’t you just pretend you’re desperate to find out what’s under this dress until he gets the message?”

He turned them a little until it would be obvious to Baltar where his hand was.  “Speaking of what’s under this dress, how are you wearing regulation panties under this, Kara?”

“I’m not.”

Lee’s hand twitched a little lower on her back.  

“Frak, here he comes.  Fake it, Lee.”

He pulled a fistful of the material sliding silkily across her ass into his hand, digging in a little.  

Kara dropped her head down to his shoulder.  “How’s he taking it?”

“He looks confused.”

“Then grab my ass, for frak’s sake, Lee.”  She rubbed her nose against his neck.  “Is it working?”

Lee ground out, “Yes, Kara, it’s working.”

She raised her head to look at him.  “Aww.  Is that one of your trigger points?” she teased.  His jaw tightened, and she turned them a little more, saying, “Perfect.  That expression should convince him.”  She nuzzled his neck again, grinning when his body reacted.  He tried to move away and she tightened her arm around his waist.

“It’s not just Baltar watching us, now, Kara.  I’m getting the stink-eye from dad.”

“Don’t worry about your dad.”  She looked over Lee’s shoulder, rolling her eyes toward Baltar, then toward the Commander.  Sharon nodded her head and made her way to the Commander, cutting into his dance with the President momentarily.  The next time Kara caught the Commander’s eyes, he gave her a slow nod over the President’s shoulder.  “Okay, your dad is clued in.”

Lee snorted.  “How’d you manage that, Kara?  Mental telepathy?”  

“That’d be scary, wouldn’t it?”

“I don’t even want to be inside your brain.  If you have one.”

She put her head down again, breathing on his neck.  “Are you sure you want to go there, Lee?  You questioned my hygiene and look what happened.  Now you’re questioning my brain?”  She quirked her lips as Lee attempted again to keep a safe distance between them.  “I can make it really difficult to walk away with any dignity anytime soon, Lee.”

“Kara!”

“What, Lee?” she asked nonchalantly.

“I’m going to kill you.”

Kara laughed into his neck, and relished the stutter in his breath that resulted.   _Oh, I can have fun with this_.

~*~

The President had offered them a room as a retreat when they got tired of the crowd, and the temptation of sleeping on an actual mattress had been too much to resist, even if they had to share what Kara assumed was the smallest room on the frakkin’ ship - basically a rack and a head.  She’d evaded Baltar as she made one last perimeter check of the “ballroom,” Lee peeling off to do a walk of the ship itself.  And now someone was following her.  She slowed, leaning on the wall to remove her shoes, just in case.  If nothing else, she could poke someone’s eye out.  She continued down the corridor, listening to the footsteps behind her.  She tilted her head as she affected a slightly drunken gait.   _That sounds like...gods.  Does the man never stop talking to himself?  I’m going to have to kill him, and then what?  We get Tom Zarek for Vice President?_  She snorted to herself.

_At least he’s far enough back that maybe I can get to the room before he catches up to me.  Frak.  I don’t have the key._  She walked a little faster.   _I might have to make another round to lose him._  As she approached the room, she heard noises through the partially open door.   _Thank gods Lee beat me here.  She pushed the door open slowly_.  “Baby?”  She called loudly.  “How’d you get here so fast?  I was hoping to get a shower and meet you at the door in just a towel.”  She crooked her finger.

Lee padded slowly toward Kara, the two of them carrying on an entire conversation with their eyes.  “I’m glad I beat you here, then.  I’ve been thinking about taking this thing off you for hours.”  He pulled Kara toward him, then slid his hands down her sides, gathering material as he glided his thumbs slowly up the fronts of her thighs.  

Kara turned in to his neck, whispering, “Is he still there?”

Lee’s thumbs slid under the dress, caressing the skin below her hip bones.  Kara gasped.

“Aww.  Did I find one of yours?  Tit for tat, Lieutenant,” he whispered as he pretended to kiss the corner of her mouth.  

She repeated, enunciating each word, “Is he still there?”  

Lee mouthed his way up her jaw to her ear.  “Is who still there?”

“Baltar, you frakker.”

He grinned at her irritation.  “Turn us around and find out.”

She spun him around, pushing him against the wall, pulling a quick reconnoiter of the corridor as she did.  “He’s hanging just at the edge of my sight line.  We’re going to have to convince him.”

He spun them around again, pulling Kara’s bad leg around his waist, pushing her up against the wall.  He yanked his towel off, “casually” dropping it into the corridor where the Vice President couldn’t miss it.  “Frak!  I thought you were lying when you told me you weren’t wearing panties, baby.  I’d never have waited so long if I’d known you were serious.”

Kara heard a frustrated huff and the stomp of footsteps down the corridor away from them.  “Thank gods.  I thought he’d never take the hint.”  She wiggled against Lee trying to get both feet on the ground again.  Lee bit her neck lightly.  “What -”

Lee kicked the door closed.  “Show’s over.”  He put his hands under her dress, under her ass, and backed away from the door.

“Then what are you doing, Lee?”

He grinned at her crookedly.  “Seems a shame to waste a perfectly good mattress on a fake frak, Lieutenant.”

“You do offer a valid argument, Captain.  I’m not quite convinced, though.”  

Lee closed his eyes and groaned as she scratched her short nails along both sides of his neck.  He yanked the covers down and dropped her onto the bed.  He went to his knees as he pulled her to the edge of the mattress, delving under the skirt of her dress.

Kara propped up to look at the way her skirt skittered over his hair, then dropped back down on a moan.  “Ohh.  OH.  Frak, Lee!”

He raised his head briefly.  “We’ll get to that.”


End file.
